User blog:Ukanlos Subspecies/Mirage, the Needle Master
Ranged, Carry, Assassin *Health: 395 (+85) *Health Regen: 2.76 (+0.432) *Mana: 230 (+50) *Mana Regen: 6.86 (+0.224) *Attack Damage: 58.4 (+3.83) *Attack Speed: 0.647 (+3.274%) *Armor: 20 (+4.54) *Magic resist: 3 *Movement speed: 305 *Range: 450 Lore: Mirage's fate was never the same as his parents'. At a young age, his parents died mysteriously in their sleep. Mirage woke up as an orphan the next day. He traveled Valoran on his own, but he felt nothing when he lost his parents, in fact, he didn't even know what he was supposed to feel. He walked across city states and villages, always with a neutral look on his face. Though his luck changed suddenly, he was found and adopted by an Ionian warrior that became his sensei. His new "father" trained him in the art of taijutsu, and raised him like he was his own child. Mirage had though that it was the needles who held him and his fate together, that they had somehow sewn his soul and courage back to himself. He suddenly took interest in using needles as weapons. At night, he secretly set out to train using needles as deadly weapons when his sensei was sleeping. When he finally mastered the art of throwing needles to puncture his enemies, his mind went blank, his eyes turned red, and he ventured in the darkness to silently kill people all over Valoran. He was so cunning and so sly, that not a single shout or call for help was heard whenever he kills someone. He was then known as the mysterious "Silent Needle". Many corpses that have been pierced by hundreds, even thousands of needles were found the days after he so silently slaughtered his victims. He also wanted to break free of his sensei's grasp, and planned to kill him when he slept. As the night fell, Mirage's sensei went to rest, as Mirage approached his room with complete silence. He prepared his needle strings around himself, and attached several hundred needles to the end of each string, he attached each string to the corners of the room, and he pulled the hundred needle strings back to his sensei's body with blinding speed. Suddenly an image of him killing his parents when he was a boy flashed in his mind, the image made him stop the needles which were inches away from his sensei's body. He took his needles, and silently left the house. He took a dark cloak and put a demonic, beaked mask on. Determined to know what caused him to kill his parents when he was a boy. Mirage swooped down from the air and impale his enemies down to the ground with thousands of needles. Enemies who saw him just thought they saw a black demon with the face of a demonic bird, and it was too late. Mirage enters the League of Legends to find more about his past, one thing he does know about is..... No one will stand in his way. Abilities passive: Barrage - When Mirage doesn't take damage for 10 seconds, he gains a 70% attack speed bonus that lasts until he hits an enemy champion 5 times. All his attacks apply greivous wounds that reduce healing regeneration. Q: Pierce (50 mana) - Mirage pierces his target, dealing 55/70/85/100/115 (+100%AP) magic damage to it. Targets hit are marked by the wound, causing 50% reduced healing and health regeneration for 4 seconds. Range: 700. Cooldown: 13, 12, 11, 10, 9 W: Needle Frenzy (60, 70, 80, 90, 100 mana) - Mirage unleashes a barrage of needles in a cone in front of him, dealing 15/25/35/45/55 (+20%AD) physical damage to all enemies in 3 seconds. MAX damage: 45/75/105/135/165. range: 750. cone angle: 100 degrees. cooldown: 15, 14, 13, 12, 11 seconds E: Rain of Pain (90, 100, 110, 120, 130 mana) - Mirage throws a needle bomb in the air that explodes and sends hundreds of needles falling at the target location, dealing 60/70/80/90/100 (+50%AD) physical damage to all enemies hit. The ground is then surrounded with sharp needles, dealing 20/25/30/35/40 (+70%AP) magic damage to all enemies standing on it each second, and slows them by 30% for 2 seconds. The ground will remain surrounded with needles for another 4 seconds. cooldown: 18, 16, 14, 12, 10 R: Death's Will (100, 110, 120 mana) - Mirage focuses on a single enemy champion, and throws five sharp needles at them, each needle deals 25/40/55 (+50%AD) physical damage to them + 1% damage for every 100 health the target is missing. If the target is killed, Death's Will's cooldown is decreased by 30 seconds. cooldown: 100, 90, 80 seconds Recommended build Category:Custom champions